


Without Me

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Joker are having their usual fight but what happens when Joker gets the upper hand and does something completely unexpected! Will Batman's identity be reviled? Will their current relationship of hero and villain grow into more! Read and find out! *Yaoi*Smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Me

**Batman: The Animated Series**

JokerxBatman

**With Out Me**

The insane laughter rippled through the tense night air. It filled the ears of a man in a black body suit, who was bound with rope. He sat hopelessly on the dirt covered concrete floor of an abandon hotel. Unable to reach his utility belt or move at all for that matter.

"Oh Batsy! I really do love these moments alone with you."

A bleached white skinned man in a purple suit, who was the source of the crazed laughter, came out of the shadows and had a wild grin on his face. He brushed his green hair back as he pulled out a joker card from his pocket and straddled his enemy.

He ran the card along the Dark Knight's cheek cutting it. Leaving a red line of blood to appear and a stinging sensation on his face. He ran his tongue around the edge of the card tasting the vigilante's blood. Then tossed it carelessly over his shoulder as he enjoyed it.

"Mmm…tasty!"

He smiled even more as he looked into his enemy's eyes. The intense brown showed rage and irritation as they burned through him. He smiled even more knowing that his little Batman couldn't move due to the gas that he blew up in his face.

"You never cease to amaze me Batsy. You always come when ever I call…I'm touched!"

He put his hand to his chest and batted his eyes. His blood red lips still in the same wicked smile.

"I only come because you're dangerous and Gotham needs me!"

The clown gave a frown acting as if his feelings were hurt.

"Batman, you do realize with or with out Gotham, you're basically nothing. With out me you would be sitting at home eating ice cream or whatever it is you do. And with out you I wouldn't have anyone to play with at night! Batsy I love ya!"

He leaned in close to Batman's face taking in all the attention he was getting. He was the only thing on the Bat's mind and that's how he likes it. Batman was his and only his.

Batman gave a low irritated growl as he watched the Joker flirt with him.

"You want to know something Bats? I've always wondered who was under that mask of yours. And seeing how those lousy cops haven't showed up and you're unable to move because of the gas…"

The Clown Prince of Crime smiled as his thin gloved hands ran over the other man's body. Feeling every muscle and enjoying every grove he felt as they reached the mask he so desperately wanted to get rid of. He slipped his fingers under the mask and gently pulled up. His heart was racing as he saw the mask come up past the vigilante's nose. He took in every single feature that was exposed to him.

Nothing in the world could ever come close to how Joker felt as he lifted the mask. Nothing could stop him…except the sound of sirens blurring down the street.

He whipped around and listened.

"DAMN IT! Always when things get good!"

He looked at his Batman and smiled as he spoke.

"Well it seems that our time has been cut short once again. But don't fret my lovely Bat you'll see me soon."

He pulled the mask down and he leaned close to the Dark Knight's lips. Batman didn't realize what the clown was doing until he felt his lips being pressed against the others. He at first tried to move but he still couldn't ,but strangely enough he found himself settling into the kiss. He was enjoying it and found himself kissing back with as much passion as the Joker. The Joker slipped his tongue into Batman's mouth with ease. He was overtaken by the sweet unique taste of his bat. Their tongues explored each others mouths enjoying it to the fullest. The Joker always wanted to do this to his Batman. The two moaned into it as the Joker bit down onto the others lip drawing blood.

He broke the kiss reluctantly as he heard the slamming of car doors and the shouting of men coming from outside their location. He groaned as he heard them. He wanted more, so much more but time wouldn't allow it.

"Ugh…Well it's time to go." he said seductively. "I will be seeing you soon my loving Batman."

With that he got up and escaped through a window and ran down the fire escape.

**Chap 2**

Batman was sitting at his Batcomputer replaying the kiss he and Joker shared in his mind over and over. That idiot insane criminal kissed him and he kissed back!

_-Could I really be falling for that manic?-_

"Master Bruce are you alright?"

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Alfred y-yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all."

"I take it The Joker got away…again."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, you shouldn't spend your night dwelling on it too long. It's just a matter of time before something happens.

Alfred gave him a sincere smile as he turned and headed out of the cave. Bruce got up himself and followed suit while thinking of the Joker's words.

_-"With out me your nothing."_

" _You're wrong."_

" _Oh am I Batsy!-_

Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head to clear it and said good night to his butler as he settled into bed himself.

"Just a long day."

_~"OH BATSY! AH, HARDER!" Joker arched his back as he enjoyed the pleasure rushing up his body. "Joker…" "B-BRUCE!"~_

The billionaire opened his eyes and sat up stiffly in bed. He looked around realizing it was still dark out and he was alone. His breathing was harsh, he was covered in sweat, and his member stood tall under his blankets. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself and think. He knew women hadn't really done it for him lately but to think of the Joker this way was unbelievable yet believable!

"Why?!"

He felt his cock twitch as he remembered his dreams and the seductive images of Joker underneath him. He groaned as he felt it throb with want. He wanted release, he wanted Joker. Even though he knew it was wrong, and against his morals, he pushed it all aside. He slipped his hand under the sheets and wrapped his fingers around his aching length. He began to stroke it while trying to think of things to satisfy him. He just couldn't get anything into his mind except Joker. He started to replay Joker and his kiss over in his mind then his dream following close behind. He moaned in pleasure as flashes of Joker blushing, sweating, moaning, and begging for more went off in his mind and straight to his cock. He bit his lower lip hard as he moaned his enemies name in pleasure as he climaxed with the last image of Joker shouting his real name in pleasure and releasing all over the bed.

"JOKER!"

His hair was a mess, sweat was down his face and cum covered his hand as he sat in the night.

_-Joker, of all people, I seem to have fallen for him.-_

**Chap 3**

It was around 9pm in Gotham. The night life was starting up and for a certain billionaire he was glued to his computer, in his cave, waiting. He was scanning the screen for anything about a certain insane, mischievous, clown criminal.

Bruce was scanning the screen when an alert popped up. He clicked it to find someone on his door step. He tired to zoom in but it wasn't good enough to get a proper look of the person.

"Al-oh yeah."

Alfred had gone out for awhile to visit an old friend and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Reluctantly Bruce went up to the main doors to welcome the unexpected guest. Even though he really just wanted to focus on getting the Joker and try to at least get a hold on his situation.

He reached out for the door and opened it as he rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Yes?"

"Hello Batsy!"

Before he could get a glimpse of the person he was flat on his back, door closed, and had a grinning fool on top of him.

"I told you, you would see me soon! My sexy bat!"

He looked into the Joker's blazing jade eyes with a confused innocent look on his face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh come now Batsy, oopies, I mean Brucie! I know it had to be you! Only some one as dashing as my Bat could be just as alluring as Bruce Wayne!"

The Clown Prince of Crime was in a fit of giggles as he looked at Bruce. He was as giddy as a school girl who finally got asked out by the one she loves! Bruce on the other hand was irritated by it all. He grabbed the Joker and rolled over pinning him to the floor.

"What do you want Joker!"

"OH, there's my Batsy-poo!"

Bruce watched the madman laugh underneath him as he waited for his answer. He felt a little déjà vu and instantly his dream came back to him. Joker noticed the hazy lustful look in his bat's eyes as he looked up at him. Bruce licked his lips and absentmindedly leaned down and kissed the Joker hungrily.

_-Batman, Bruce Wayne is kissing ME! Oh this is going to be fun!-_

That was the only thought Joker could bring up before his mind was completely wiped clean. He was in heaven being in his bats hold; he whimpered when the kiss broke. He didn't mean for that to happen but he really didn't want to it to end. He opened his eyes to see Bruce's eyes looking down into his own.

"Is that it Brucie?"

He giggled a little but was silenced as his lips were captured by Bruce's once again. It was heated and deep. Bruce broke the kiss and put his lips against Joker's ear as he was about to speak but Joker beat him to it.

"You naughty bat. I can feel that you know."

Joker grinded his hips into the man above him feeling more of the others apparent arousal. Bruce smirked as he felt Joker's own erection rub against his own.

"I can feel that too."

"What is your plan for dealing with it?"

"Let's go to my room..and fast."

The two got off the floor and rushed to the bedroom. Which would provide the stage for their act.

Bruce shut the door and grabbed Joker as he passed him. He pulled him as close as he possibly could and kissed him feverishly. They moaned into the kiss enjoying the contact between them. The Joker toppled over, landing on the bed with Batman on top of him once his legs buckled after he hit the bed frame.

Bruce ran his tongue up Joker's neck then went and bit his shoulder. Joker gasped as he felt his new lover nip at his neck and run his hands up his shirt.

"Y-Your hands are so cold."

"Do want me to stop?"

"NO, no I like it."

Bruce smirked as he pinched one of the clown's nipples earning a moan from him. He kissed him again as he continued to tweak his nipples from under his shirt. He then removed his hands and began unbuttoning the other man's shirt and pulled off his purple attire exposing his white out pale skin. It was littered with cuts, scars, and bruises. He began to kiss and lick each blemish on his upper body as he worked on taking off the clown's pants.

"Now, now Brucie, can't go to far ahead."

He smiled as he leaned up and kissed the billionaire passionately. He took his own hands and ran them up under the others shirt lifting it up and over his head. He was amazed to see how much bruising, cuts and scarring was on him. He marveled at Batman's body structure, he looked so fuckin sexy! Joker started giggling once he saw a scar on Bruce's chest near his heart. He put his hand to it and smiled.

"I did that when you tried to send me back to Arkham after I tried to blow up the main bridges."

"Yeah, that one hurt the most."

Joker gave a genuine blush as he leaned up and kissed it.

"Sorry."

Bruce gave a small smile and kissed his archenemies as he continued to proceed with taking his pants off. Once off he tossed them on the floor with his boxers and gripped the clown's pulsing cock. He teased him terribly: leaving light kisses along his length, running his tongue from base to tip, and wiggling his tongue in his slit.

"AH! BATSY!"

Bruce stopped once he felt the Joker's pre-cum spill out. He licked his lips as he rose his head to get a view of his handiwork. Joker was panting, had a bright red blush, flush skin, legs wide open and ready, and a twitching leaking cock wanting more attention and release.

Bruce took his thumb and used it to spread the pre-cum around the tip. The soft moans and gasps made his own erection throb in his pants. Which Joker took notice of when he lifted his head and saw Bruce playing with him.

"N-Now Brucie, it's not fair if I'm the only one n-naked."

Batman smirked and kissed his enemy. He was about to get up and take them off but Joker grabbed him and put him on his back.

"It's my turn."

He made quick work of the Bats pants and boxers and threw them onto the floor with the rest of their clothing. He wasted no time taking in the throbbing member. He sucked painfully slow at first driving his bat to insanity which earned him a strong tug on his hair. He soon moved faster, sucking hard, scrapping his teeth on it occasionally and using his tongue to fully taste his lover's member. He hummed as he sucked sending vibrations of pleasure crashing up into Bruce's body.

"AH! S-Stop Joker!"

Joker lifted his head with lidded eyes that were glazed over with lust.

"You taste good Brucie."

"Oh really now, how about we finish this."

Joker giggled as Bruce took him and put him down on his back again. He took his fingers using Joker's pre-cum as lube and slipped them into his tight entrance. Joker winced at the pain that rippled through him as he felt himself being stretched for his bat.

Once fully stretched Bruce added a 3rd finger and in quick time found what he was looking for. He hit it just right with his fingers and watched as Joker gripped the sheets, his eyes tear up, his cock twitch, and scream in pleasure.

"AAAHHH BRUCIE!"

He could hardly contain himself as felt the urge to rip into the Joker. He pulled his fingers out and put his dripping aching length at the now prepped entrance. He gripped the smaller man's hips and thrust fast, hard, and deep into him. Hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"GOD YES!"

"Joker…"

The two shared a passionate kiss fueled by the lust that they had built up. Bruce took this moment to pull almost completely out then thrust back in hard and rough. He quickly worked up a steady pace that would strike Joker hard and perfect every time. Ever delicious moan, whimper, yelp, and scream went straight to Batman's cock fueling his thrusts. He just couldn't get enough of him.

"Oooo Joker…you feel so good!"

"AH BATSY MORE!"

He pounded mercilessly into the clown. He could feel his climax coming quick and judging by the screams, Joker was close too.

"HARDER!"

It took a few more back breaking rough thrusts but it did the job. He got him just right and the next thing to come out of him was his name.

"BRUCE!"

He released all over the bed, gripping the sheets, and arching his back off the bed. When he saw this another sensation of déjà vu came over him and came instantly. He released deep into the Joker feeling him to the brim and then collapsed next to him. Both equally breathless, tired, and extremely satisfied and happy.

"Y-You're good Bats."

Joker moved up and kissed Bruce on his lips then fell asleep on his chest. Bruce smiled as he watched the pale green haired clown sleep soundly on him.

**Morning**

Bruce woke up to the sun shinning in his face and complete contentment. He stretched out but soon stopped as he felt something move on him. He looked to see the Clown Prince of Crime sound asleep on his chest. At first he was shocked but then remembered the events of the night before and relaxed.

"Good morning Brucie."

He turned his head to see his lover wide awake. He smiled at him as he sat up and stretched.

"Mmngh, that was the best night ever! And I slept so good too!"

"Yeah."

Joker looked at the clock: 8am.

"Wow I even slept in too! Well I better get going."

He got up and put on his clothes.

"You're not going to stay?"

"Naw, I would like to but I don't think that'll work out to well."

He smiled his usual grin and kissed Bruce.

"We should do this a lot more though! Oh and don't worry my sexy Bat I wont tell a soul about who you are. It will be our lil naughty secret!"

He laughed a little as he headed towards the door. Bruce got out of the bed and grabbed the Joker before he reached it.

"I can't stay."

"I know but I would like it if you could but…"

He leaned in and gave a tender loving kiss which the Joker fully enjoyed. It made it even harder for him to go but he was a villain in a hero's house!

"I-I can't but…I'll come by again tonight. How about that?"

Even though Bruce wanted him to stay he agreed with it.

"All right and maybe then I can make you stay."

The two shared another lovers kiss sealing their chaotic relationship forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that)*


End file.
